Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device which at least partially automatically carries out a travel control for a host vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-149860, a task is addressed in which a travel control is performed on the basis of detection results corresponding respectively to a plurality of types of vehicle travel controls.
In order to achieve such a task, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-149860, without the priorities of sensors being fixed in relation to all of the travel controls, the priorities are set corresponding respectively to the types of travel controls, and respective LKA (Lane Keeping Assist) units or the like control the vehicle by applying detection results of the respective sensors in accordance with the set priorities.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-049918, a task is addressed in which an appropriate control is performed by detecting whether or not recognition of a road partition line is being performed correctly.
In order to achieve such a task, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-049918, a storage unit in which map information is stored, and a current position specifying unit in which a current position of the host vehicle is specified are provided. A control is performed during a predetermined deviation, based on a deviation between first index information derived as a result of a road partition line recognition unit having recognized the road partition line, and second index information obtained with reference to map information using the present position of the host vehicle as specified by the current position specifying unit.